Los Lazos Rojos del destino
by Helzebet
Summary: AU Naruto puede ver los lazos que unen a la gente y es màs, ayuda a sus amigos en los temas relacionados con el amor gracias a este extraño poder, sin embargo; el nunca a podido ver su propio hilo
1. Prólogo

Como lo habia dicho, aqui esta el prólogo del fanfic, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Advertencias**_. Si bien en un principio no va a ver una relacion explícita, conforme va avanzando la historia va a ver relaciones de**_ chico_x**_**chico**_ así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de relaciones, se pregunten asi mismos que hacen aqui. Pero si te gusta, solo me queda decirte que este es un fanfic **SasuNaru**,va a tener mas parejas adelante, es **AU **y tiene **Ooc**.

Declaimer. **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto ni tampoco la trama de la historia ****_Koyubi wa Amaku Sasayaku, es de la Doujinka_ _Suzuhara. Hirono_**

_**Prólogo.**_

_Lo sé, siempre los he visto, en cada meñique de cada persona un lazo rojo que los une a otra persona, pero no fue hasta los 6 años cuando comprendí que..._

- ¡Oka-chan,Oto-chan!, ¿Por que tienen esos hilos rojos en sus dedos pequeños?-

- ¿De que hablas hijo? ¿Nosotros no tenemos nada? -

_...tan solo yo podia ver aquellos lazos._

_Resignado de que solo yo podia verlos, trate de investigar ¿para que eran esos lazos? y sobre todo ¿Por que te unían a otra persona? de mis preguntas tan solo obtuve las respuesta por parte de mi abuelo Jiraya:_

- Eres aún pequeño Naruto, pero esos lazos te unen a una persona que es "especial" para ti, por que apartir de que te encuentres con esa persona "especial" su destino sera el mismo-

- No comprendo muy bien, jejeje-

- Lo haras cuando crezcas, pero ¿a que viene toda estas preguntas, Naruto?-

-Por nada-ttebayo-

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de lo importante que significaban estos lazos para las presonas y sobre todo por que estaban muy aferradas a encontrar la persona con quien estaban unidos, sin embargo; Nunca he podido ver mi lazo o ver si alguna persona esta unida conmigo._

_- _Naruto_-kun,_ me podrias ayudar en algo- Pregunto una amiga de mi infancia: Hinata, ella por lo regular es tímida para todo, sobre todo para pedir favores, pero viendo la expresion de su cara, debe de ser algo importante.

-En lo que quieras Hinata-chan-

- Esto, ya que tu eres muy bueno para unir a las personas, me preguntaba si-

- Ajà-

- Si-si ¡Me ayudaras a ver si tengo una oportunidad con alguien!- La cara de Hinata no pudo estar mas roja, pero tratando de mirar al piso, disimulaba el pequeño grito que habia soltado al decir aquélla frase

- Claro, por supuesto-ttebayo, pero dime- Me detuve a mirar los movimientos de mi amiga,ella empezaba a tener esa manía del nerviosimo:jugar con sus dedos - ¿Quien es el afortunado?- Se sorprendio un poco por mi pregunta

-Hyuuga Neji, mi primo-

- Jejeje, no sabia que Hinata-chan tenía un amor prohibido, no importa te ayudaré a conquistarlo-

-Gracias Naruto-kun-

_Si, sì ya se que van a decir ustedes, pero siempre mis amigos me han pedido ayuda, __no se la puedo negar a ella, aparte de que siempre que los ayudo sus finales -claro, con sus respectivas parejas- son felices_.

_Asi que tan solo espero, con tan solo 15 años, que si algun día encuentro a mi pareja, sea una dulce,tierna y sobre todo que tenga mucha "pechonalidad", jejeje.*Imagen mental censurada*  
_

- Naruto-kun, ¿de que te ries? ¿estas enfermo? Te esta saliendo sangre de la nariz-

--------------

Demasiado corto, ¿verdad?, bueno para ser el prólogo me ha gustado como ha quedado, sobre todo el final (Naruto piensa que es heterosexual, que inluso jajaja)ejem, ejem como les decia, me ha quedado cortísimo y algunos acéntos y faltas de ortografía se me pasarón -yo siento eso- asi que si ven alguno me avisan.

Saludos

Dejan un review?


	2. Todo sobre mi

La página hasta hoy me dejo actualizar, así que la culpa a ella. Este capitulo lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, así que espero que les guste (y me dejen mas reviews) jejeje.

_**Advertencias**_. Si bien en un principio no va a ver una relación explícita, conforme va avanzando la historia va a ver relaciones de**_ chico_x**_**chico**_ así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de relaciones, se pregunten así mismos que hacen aquí. Pero si te gusta, solo me queda decirte que este es un fanfic **SasuNaru**,va a tener mas parejas adelante, es **AU **y tiene **Ooc**.

Declaimer. **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto ni tampoco la trama de la historia ****_Koyubi wa Amaku Sasayaku, es de la Doujinka_ _Suzuhara. Hirono_**

**Capítulo 1. Todo sobre mi.**

_Cuestionario._

_Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto._

_Edad: 15 años_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de octubre_

_Altura: 166 cm._

_Peso: 50 Kg._

_Metas: ----_

Perfil del estudiante.

_Amante de los deportes (sobre todo del atletismo), es un gran jugador. De carácter amable y divertido, dice que sabe enfrentar toda situación difícil que se le ponga enfrente; sociable en todos los aspectos, sus notas de estudiante son aprobatorias y regulares, pero aún que es creativo y posee un carácter único, no tiene una meta fijada a su vida._

- **Muy bien Naruto-kun, para terminar, dime, ¿Tienes algo más que**-

La psicóloga de grandes gafas, cara pálida y cabello azulado, no pudo terminar de decir la pregunta debido a que un joven de cabello naranja claro, entro tranquilamente a la habitación, dejando a la joven psicóloga un poco sorprendida y apenada, volteo a ver el lugar donde se encontraba parado aquel muchacho que solamente se dedicaba a observar.

- **Disculpe por interrumpir Konan-san, pero, es hora del almuerzo y me preguntaba si... ¿le gustaría venir conmigo a comer?**- la muchacha sin saber que contestar volteo a ver al ojiazul que se revolvía un poco en su silla, estaba insegura de su respuesta, puesto que ella todavía estaba en horas de trabajo.

- **No tengo nada más que agregar**- Dijo el chico rubio levantándose de aquel sillón café, la doctora relajo su expresión.

- **Claro que iré**- Lo dijo tiñéndose de un color carmín sobre sus mejillas

- **Bien en ese caso, te espero afuera- **y diciendo esto salió de la habitación suavemente.

- **Creo que es hora de irme**- dijo el rubio siguiendo el camino del pelinaranja

- **Muchas gracias**- La psicóloga se levanto también de su asiento y lo encamino a la salida.

-**De nada**- Dejo escapar un risilla el rubio, tomando el pomo de la puerta- **No se preocupe, todo le saldrá muy bien con él**- Y se escabullo el chico por aquella puerta.

La doctora sonrío y camino para dejar sus lentes sobre aquel escritorio donde también se encontraba la entrevista con el chiquillo.

_Notas._

_Definitivamente, el posee un "don" único._

Y sin escribir nada más sonrió, y camino hacia la salida donde su compañero se encontraba esperándola_._

_owOwOwOwOwOwOwo **Pov`s Naruto **  
_

- **Muy bien clase, esto fue todo por hoy**- _dijo un alegre Iruka que se encontraba guardando sus papeles en su portafolio, realmente descanso cuando su clase termina._

**_¡Que Alivio! Tengo sueño. ¿Es hora del receso? Hambre, hambre, tengo hambre..._**

_Y al parecer no era el único_

-**! Que nada más que termina mi clase y todos sienten que termino la tortura_!_**_- dijo un molesto Iruka que se encontraba cerca de puerta_

-**! No como cree maestro!**- _hable yo, por que cuando Iruka se enoja nos deja más tarea y digamos que no soy fanático de historia y mucho menos de español._

_-**Mas les vale,**_** por que dije que fue todo, no que ya había terminado**-

_Nos quedamos sorprendidos, ¿que quería decir el maestro?, por que, ya había empezado el receso ¿o no?._

- **Tomen sus asientos, les quiero presentar a dos nuevos alumnos**- _Iruka abrió la puerta, dejando al descubierto a dos chicos pelinegros _- **Uchiha Sai y Uchiha Sasuke, ellos son primos y vienen de lejos, espero que les den una cálida bienvenida y haber... Naruto e Ino ¿pueden mostrarles la escuela?-**

_Altos, de piel clara, cara bonita, cabello negro y mirada penetrante y por que no, guapos a mas no poder. Pero lo que realmente me llama la atención de ellos es que...momento. Analicemos... ¿el maestro dijo mi nombre?_

-**¡Yamanaka, Uzumaki!, me prestan atención! **-

-**¡Si maestro!**_-_

_Al parecer Ino se quedo embobada igual que yo._

_-_**Quiero que les muestren la escuela, bueno, adiós. Tengan un buen día**_- -_**¡Kyaaaaaaa!**_-_

_Y no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando la mayoría de chicas, parecían que estaban en celo._

- **! Naruto! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Rápido!**-

_Y la pobre de Ino quedo enterrada entre muchas fangirls (incluyendo Sakura-chan, no es justo), cualquiera hubiera dicho que ella en la posición (sobre todo cercanía), aprovecharía para poder idolatrar a sus nuevos compañeros, pero Ino ya tenia alguien a quien admirar, aunque este ni si quiera la pelara._

-**¡Ino! ¡Ino**!-_Corrí hasta ella lo mas rápido que pude, pero si quería salvar a mi amiga, lo primero era quitar a las chicas, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlas…_

-**Se podrían hacer a un lado**- _hablo uno de los chicos que estaban ahí, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en el rostro, las chicas tan solo se empezaron a alejar un poco, dejando a una Ino tirada en el suelo._

-**¿Estas bien, hermosa?**- _Le ofreció su mano para levantar a Ino, esta un poco mareada por tanta gente, simplemente se apoyo de la mano del chico y procedió a levantarse._

- **Mi nombre es Sai, ¿Cómo te llamas lindura?**- _Ino, un poco mas conciente, quito rápidamente su mano de aquel chico llamado Sai._- **Yamanaka Ino, ven, te enseñare la escuela,¡ Naruto!**- _Sai tan solo me sonrió y fue a perseguir a Ino, que ya había salido del salón_

-**Si, si ya voy**- _Buscando con la mirada al primo de Sai, lo encontré mandando una fría mirada a las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor, ahora entiendo por que estaban tan calladas._

-**Nos vemos de regreso, en la siguiente clase**- _me acerque a ese tal Sasuke y le dirigí una de mis mas sinceras sonrisas_-**Ven vamos-** l_o agarre de la muñeca y empecé a correr a buscar a Ino._

- **Se fueron del otro lado**- _me hablo el chico con el que estaba corriendo, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que no soy bueno fijándome hacia donde van las personas._

- **¿Así?, jeje, ya no los alcanzaremos, Ino estaba un poco molesta, pero es mejor dejar a esos dos solos-** e_mpiezo a reírme como loquito, pero es que desde que los vi me emocione un poco, por que.._

-**¿Podrías dejar de reírte como loco maniático y soltarme?**- _creo que me metí un poco en mis pensamientos _– **Si, claro**- _creo que me sonroje un poco, no me di cuenta que todavía lo tenia de la mano._

-**Si serás un dobe**- _Y se fue caminando hacia el lado donde me señalo que se había ido Ino._

**-¡Ototo-chan!-** _Una bulto pálido salio saltando de quien sabe donde para abrazar a Sasuke, perdón, corrijo, es una persona que salio saltando de quien sabe donde, para abrazar a Sasuke, pero ¡demonios! que apuesto era. Cálmate Naruto a ti te ponen cachondo las mujeres, pero la manera en que restriega su bello rostro con el de Sasuke, ahora que lo veo, tienen cierto parecido ¿serán pariente ellos dos?_

_**¡PUM!**_

-**¡Pero si que eres guapo y rubio!¡ y también tienes los ojos azules!-**

_Procesando nuevamente la información._

_Tengo a un chico (que por cierto nunca lo había visto) encima de mi, que acaba de besar mi cuello (y que es muy apuesto). Bueno eso no es lo que realmente me interesa, lo más importante es que no se si fue con la llegada de estos chicos o el hecho de que solo puedo ver la mitad de sus hilos rojos, si no que, desde el primer minuto que aparecieron por la puerta de mi salón, pude observar un color rojizo brotando en mi meñique._

_¿Será el destino?_

.....................................................................

**Reviews Time**

Primero contestare sus reviews.(Gracias)

**Himemo Sakura Hamasaki:** Muchas gracias chica, jejeje a mi también me gusto mucho lo de su pechonalidad ( nada mas que en esa oraciòn me falto algo, espero que no se haya notado mucho), me tome la libertad de ver tu perfil y leer algunos de tus fanfics, leí el primero que hiciste y el ultimo (que si no me equivoco uno es de Hemione y el otro es de Sakura) has mejorado bastante amiga, sigue así ( ya quiero saber lo que le pasara a Sakura, aunque no me cae muy bien), espero que me dejes agregarte al messenger.

**Honki**: Hola gracias por el review, si Naruto va a ser el uke (aun que Sasuke no se queda atras), también vi tu profile, y la única historia que tienes (aun que solo he leído el primer capitulo) me atrapo, me dio risa imaginarme a Sasuke babeando por naruto (recordé una imagen donde Sasuke ve a Naruto sin camisa y empieza a tener una hemorragia nasal jejejej)

**Yopos**: Jejeje me dio risa tu nick que pusiste en este review, pero gracias y espero verte en los próximoscapítulos

**Luna**: Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya parecido interesante, espero seguir asi. Arigato.

**Tilly Reyes**: Gracias, Gracias .Y la idea bueno solo me base en el doujin que les digo, pero voy a cambiar completamente la trama y si te sirve de pista, lo del principio ( la entrevista de Naruto con Konan) va a tener mucho que ver adelante. Leyendo tus historias, me gusto la que se llama "El rastro de tu sangre sobre la nieve", recorde un dia de la secundaria, que justamente venia esa historia y me gusto mucho el prologo que hizo Gabriel Garcia Marquez, se llamaba el libro algo asi: 12 cuentos peregrinos y algo mas que no me acuerdo jejeje ( si se llamaba algo asi o no?), fuel la primera historia que lei de ese libro ( no recuerdo si = se llamaba asi), hiciste que me acordara de mi secundara .

**Jennita:**Gracias por el review, lo trate de actualizar ayer, pero fanfiction no quizo, hablare seriamente con el. ¿¡Tu escribiste esa historia de Sailor Moon que esta en tu perfil?! (OMG), fue creo que de los primeros fanfics que lei, ya que me encantaba Sailor Moon y sobre todo la pareja de Seiya y Serena. Gracias.

**Nouee:** Arigato, Arigato,me animaste(bueno todos) es que no pense que esta idea de fanfic se hiciera popular ( por que para mi lo es). Abran mas parejas (si si mucho yaoi Owo). Gracias.

Ahora si las notas:

Veamos, lo del principio va a tener algo que ver con la historia más adelante (no escribo a lo menso,bueno...aveces) asi que las dudas y aclaraciones sobre esa parte se haran mas adelante (tambien el por que lo puse en este capitulo esa parte).

La segunda aprte es un salón de clases, en el siguiente capítulo les pondre un escaner de como estan los lugares de cada uno de los chicos, Iruka lo puse de maestro de español y de historia, me inspire un poquito de mi propio maestro de historia que se desquita con nosotros con mas tarea ( hablando de el no hecho nada de su materia), Naruto sigue sin saber hacia donde es su orientacion sexual (pero por los Uchihas se esta cambiando a la banqueta de enfrente), aclaro algo:

**_Naruto al observar a los Uchihas se da cuenta de que sus hilos los tienen colgados en sus meñiques, pero son muy cortos y no estan unidos con nadie, Naruto tambien empieza a observar que tiene apenas un pequeño anillo color rojo._**

Creo que hasta el final no deje muy claro las cosas.

Bien con eso me despido y espero en esta semana actualizar.

Bye-bee


End file.
